You Never Know
by NowhereGirl91
Summary: Can Dawn learn to forgive and forget when she unexpectedly has a chance encounter with her former love, Kaidan Alenko. Can she learn to work with him, maybe even love him again? Rated M for smut, and sappy goodness. Lots of fluff, not the best plot.
1. Chapter 1

You Never Know

_BioWare owns the Mass Effect universe…unfortunately._

_This is my first Fan Fic in about a year. Comments and advice are quite loved. I am not used to creating romantic fics, so this is a bit out of my niche. I would love to make this much better, so any comments will be appreciated._

_Set after the events of Mass Effect 2, therefore there will be a significant amount of spoilers. It is my "in between" of ME 2 and what may/may not happen in ME3. Does NOT include much DLC events. _

_Line breaks or asterisks separate scenes, lets hope they don't disappear._

Dawn Shepard awoke in her quarters dripping with sweat and tears. "Another damn nightmare! I can't even get away from him in my sleep!" She screamed as she punched her thin wall, her entire body trembling from o many emotions coursing through her small frame.

"Commander, if I may, your emotional outbreaks are getting worse, and perhaps more unstable. Should I inform the doctor?" A blue hologram appeared near her.

"No thank you, EDI. I just need to vent some frustration." The Commander replied, exhaling deeply as she stood to feed her hamster near the wall that housed her bathroom. Shepard had not even known the hidden room existed until she happened to move too close her second time on the new Normandy.

"Commander, I have received a signal. A ship has been attempting to track our sensors. It does not appear to be a Cerberus vessel." EDI said as Dawn jumped to her closet and removed a black uniform shirt bearing only an "N7" emblem. She had made a point to burn all of her Cerberus uniforms as soon as she told the Illusive Man to fuck off.

"EDI, instruct Joker to prepare for evasive maneuvers. I want Garrus and Samara to meet me in the CIC five minutes ago." She said rushing out the door, hesitating only to grab her smallest pistol. She then secured it to her theigh, and proceeded to her elevator.

As she stepped out the elevator, she was relieved to see both the turian and asari standing near her galaxy map. "We have an unknown ship tracking us. I want to know who they are if they're not Cerberus. Now!" She commanded as they parted. "Kelly, get the intercom running, I need to address the ship." She said to the young woman to her right.

"Yes ma'am, already done." The yeoman said as she moved her hand so that the commander had access to the com button. Kelly rarely spoke to anyone aboard the Normandy other than Shepard, a fact that constantly annoyed the commander. The yeoman was very flamboyant and that fact alone seemed to teeter on Shepard's last nerve.

"This is Commander Shepard. After recent events, we were prepared for Cerberus to come after us. However, this is not the case this time. We have an unnamed vessel coming after us, and we need to be ready for anything. Perhaps this is nothing more than a mistaken lost ship, but I am not prepared to be caught with my pants down. Be battle ready until further notice! Shepard out." She said as she made her way to the pilot wing. "Talk to me Joker." She said, looking at her longtime friend, a look of concern on her usually fair face.

"Commander, we're being hailed." Joker looked up at her waiting for instruction, a quizzical look on his rough face.

"Patch them trough, Joker" She said sternly, remaining completely composed, despite her internal worry. Who in the hell would be tracking them this far out? And why was the more pertinent question.

"Aye, Aye, ma'am." The pilot said simply. A comment that straightforward and without snark was so unlike Joker, Shepard knew he must feel a slight sense of worry as well.

"This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy. Identify yourself promptly." She said sternly into the com link, her uneasy hands gripping the pilot seat.

"Commander Dawn Marie Shepard," A smooth, soft, familiar voice came through on the com link. Shepard's stomach tightened and her throat instantly become dry. "Shepard, do you read me?" The voice asked. Shepard cleared her throat. "Yes." Shepard whispered. She quickly cleared her throat, her strong voice once again becoming clear. " What are you doing tracking the Normandy, Alenko?" She asked, anger ceding into her voice. "Looking for you Commander." Was the faint reply.

Dawn's throat caught. She was expecting a battle of words, hurt, and suspicion, as their previous meeting on Horizon had been, or at the very least a heated confrontation. She was a battle-hardened woman in her late twenties. She had lived, and died, and lived again. There was nothing that scared her, nothing she could not face. Nothing, except Kaidan Alenko. She cleared her throat, and mustered up what she could. "Commander Alenko, you have permission to come aboard as soon as we land, and we will discuss a future agreement. We are five minutes to Illium, we will discuss this there. Shepard out." She said as tears brimmed her eyes. She slid against the wall next to Joker and rested her head against the wall.

"Commander, it really isn't my business to say, but he's more of an asshole than I am. Where does he get off looking for you, er, I mean us?" Joker said as he furiously tapped into the holographic screen.

Dawn sighed and looked toward her pilot. "No Joker, you're still more of an ass. You're the finest kind." She said with a smirk on her face. Even with so much uncertainty, so much pain, she was determined to keep moral up, even with her closest friend.

"Thanks, Commander. Really." Joker said flatly as they approached the docking shuttles on Illium. Shepard stood, ready to face her darkest fears.

"Commander Alenko requests to come aboard Commander Shepard. He appears to be alone. Perhaps he thinks he has nothing to fear?" Yeoman Chambers shrugged innocently to her as she tapped away on her terminal. "Should I tell Joker to unlock the airlock?"

"Yes, Kelly. Please tell him to meet me in the debriefing room." Dawn said, hastening her pace toward the room, ignoring the quizzical look of her assistant. She paced the room nervously, sweat dripping from her head. The large room felt especially small to her at the moment. As she heard the doors open, her stomach tightened once again.

"Shepard?" His voice was low and quiet. "I know I am the last person in the galaxy you want to see, and I can understand why after what I said when we met on Horizon." He said, his face showing no signs of anger.

"What do you want, Kaidan?" She said, unable to hide the hurt and anger from her voice. "Frankly, I don't have anything more to say to you, but since you tracked me half way across the galaxy at the risk of my killing you, I suppose I can listen." She said, a bit forcefully as her biotic aura flared slightly.

"Shepard, calm down. I have no intention of making an ass of myself again. I have a couple of things to say to you. I hope you will listen." He said, motioning to one of the seats. "May I?" He asked looking to her hopefully. With her permission, he slowly took a seat, watching her carefully, noting her biotic flare disappeared. She was off her guard. This was a good thing, much more than he had hoped for. "Shepard, I foremost wanted to apologize. I was out of line on Horizon, and Garrus was right. I wasn't thinking, and I was blinded by emotions. When I saw you alive my heart leaped with joy, but I was so angry with you. I was so in love with you Dawn. And I refused to believe you were gone for so long!" He said looking to her, hoping she could understand him as she once could.

"Kaidan, you hurt me! You insulted me, called me a liar, and turned your back on me." She said through angry tears. Her biotics once again flaring. "You tell me you're sorry? Sorry for what? Are you trying to ease your guilty conscience?" She yelled as she lifted a chair and proceeded to throw in into a wall.

"Shepard, please!" Kaidan let his voice raise slightly as he put a hand lightly on her arm, unwavering to her anger. "I know I can't take back what I said, but I need to know everything you said was the truth." He said, looking defeated.

Dawn felt as if a lightning bolt shocked her entire body as he touched her. "Kaidan, I have never, and would never lie to you. Why do you thing I am running? Cerberus is after me because I wouldn't work with them. I couldn't do the horrible things they wanted." She said, her voice becoming quieter despite her rising anger.

Kaidan was in complete shock. She was hurt, and she was still telling him the truth. At this point he felt lies were easier to take. At least then he could still blame her. He felt like the lowest point in the galaxy knowing what he know knew. He walked over to her, not caring if she were to hurt him right now, and kissed her passionately.

Dawn felt her body go completely limp at Kaidan's touch. She knew how much his betrayal hurt her, how angry she was at him, and how much she still loved him. As they parted, she regained composure and her head cleared. "What the hell Kaidan!"

"I…I'm sorry Shepard. I just…I couldn't…" His words faltered, and he stepped back from her. "I'm sorry I wasted your time Commander. I'll be going now. Good luck." He said as he walked out the debriefing door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who read and commented to me about chapter one. I'm very glad you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

_WARNING: sexual scenes and language_

Without thinking of protocol or protections, Dawn rushed out of the debriefing room. Despite the looks from her crew, she yelled out, "Kaidan, I don't want you to leave. I think we have a lot that needs discussing. We may not have another moment like this!" Tears instantly fell from her bright blue eyes as Kadian's deep chocolate eyes locked with hers. She could remain on her own feet no longer, and began to collapse, only to be caught by Commander Alenko's biotic lift.

Instinctively, Garrust drew his assault rifle and pointed it toward Kaidan, instantly freezing the powerful biotic man in mid step. Kaidan dared not cross Garrus, especially now. He had heard the rumors about "Archangel" Garrus, and knew Garrus was none to be trifled with.

"Put her down Alenko. I don't want to shoot you, but I will if you hurt her." Garrus growled, eyes Kaidan.

"Garrus, you know me. I would never hurt her! I'm keeping her from hitting the ground!" Kaidan yelled to him as he slowly pulled Shepard to him, all the while maintaining his lift. Garrus lowered his rifle ever so slightly.

"You've already hurt her more than anything else could, Alenko." He said lowly, taking a bit of solace in the pained look on Kaidan's face as he said those words. He was wary of Kaidan's intentions, but he also knew taking the life of someone who was once his friend was pretty far down on the list of things he wanted to do.

Dawn looked to Garrus, "Stand down Garrus. That's an order." She said firmly, watching the turian reluctantly place his rifle on his back. She felt incredibly weak. She had not slept well, and she had exhausted her biotics with her angry display in the debriefing room. She felt Kaidan lower her to the ground, and she tried to stand straight. She faltered yet again, this time directly into his arms. _'This is wrong on so many levels, but it feels so right.'_ She thought to herself as she allowed him to pick her up. She nuzzled herself into his chest.

Despite her anger toward him, and the past two years of his own regret, anger and pain, Kaidan felt at peace with Shepard in his arms. He knew this could not, and would not last, but he was glad to feel human again for the first time since she had first kissed him. He smiled slightly before looking around the tense CIC. He had almost forgotten the dramatic display. "I am sorry to have caused trouble here. I expect those of you who know me, know the story, those that don't I apologize for putting you on edge." He said, walking closer to Garrus. "Garrus, I know after what I said back on Horizon, you have no reason to neither trust nor like me, but I promise I am here to make amends to Shepard. I see how fragile and short life is to become with the reapers advancing and I realized I need to swallow my pride and take advantage of what little time I have." He said, feeling as if he owed his once-friend an explanation. "A lot is to be said, but for now I just want to get her somewhere she can rest." He said defeated.

"Commander, her cabin is up the elevator. Should I arrange for Chakwas to visit?" EDI said as she appeared before him. "My name is EDI, I am the ship's virtual intelligence, and protector of my fellow crewmates." She said making Kaidan jump slightly. He looked to her in disbelief.

"EDI?" He asked, gawking at how personal this AI had become. "Um, no, with everyone's permission, I'd like to stay with her. This is my fault, and only I can fix it."

"You little bosh'tet. How do you expect us-" An angry Tali was interrupted by Garrus, "Tali, he's right. Shepard loves this ass, and only he can help her. But there is something you must know Kaidan." Garrus said, taking a step toward the unconscious Shepard, "She hasn't slept for more than two or three hours a night since Horizon. She has nightmares of you, she mumbles your name every time she is unconscious, she cannot function correctly without you." Garrus' voice grew to a whisper so that only Kaidan could hear him, "If you leave her, hurt her, or even piss her off, I will not hesitate to kill you. If you are going to leave do it now."

Kaidan did not say a word. He took in everything Garrus said, and although he believed the turian would not hesitate to kill him if Shepard were in question, he did now worry for he had no intention of ever leaving her side again. Though, he knew, she would not make it easy for him to stay, and he deserved everything she might and probably would say to him when she woke up. He nodded to the turian before walking toward the elevator.

Dawn awoke to see Kaidan asleep, his head next to her hand. She smiled. She knew she couldn't be angry with him right now. The time to talk about the past couple of years would come, but right now she was just glad to see him. "Kaidan?" She asked softly, running her fingers through his black hair.

Kaidan thought he was dreaming as he awoke to her smiling at him. "You…You're not angry?" He asked her, his bright brown eyes had an astonished look to them. He hugged her lightly. For the first time in over two years, he awoke headache free. It seemed that only she could keep them at bay. "Kaidan," She sighed, a serious look forming on her face, "I am still very angry and hurt. I don't know if I can trust you right now, but I am willing to try. Words cannot express my love for you. When I was dying, all I could see was you. When I woke up to a new life, you were the first thing I thought about." She said, starting to cry once more.

"Do you remember what I said to you the night before Illos?" He smiled to her as he sat on the edge of her bed. "I still mean that Shepard. You make me feel human, and only you. I haven't felt alive since the day you died…" He paused before taking in a deep breath, "I stared up at the stars for days wondering when your pod was going to come, and it never did. I haven't felt alive until today. Even when you nearly crashed a chair into my head, I would have loved it because it was you." He said quietly, kissing her forehead. "Do you think I could lay next to you, Shepard?" He asked, hopeful. She smiled to him, "I thought you'd never ask." She said as she moved over, pulling to auburn hair into a pony tail. "Don't do that." He said softly, "I love your hair down." He said as he kissed her deeply, laying her softly down on the bed.

"Kaidan, I…we can't." She said quietly. He sat up and looked at her, "Why not Shepard, why can't we?" He asked her, no hint of anger in his voice. "I can't bear the thought of loosing you again. I can't…I…" She stopped, her words stuck in her throat. "Shepard. I have no intention of leaving you. I swear. Not even death can keep me from you this time. I was stupid before. I know that in the blink of an eye the Reapers can wipe it all away. I promise I will be here no matter what comes Dawn." He said, kissing her again, this time lightly. Her pale pink lips tasted like the sweetest thing Kaidan ever tasted. He had missed her.

Dawn believed Kaidan despite all her resolution. She kissed him deeper, slowly moving her hips to his. She positioned herself and rolled on top of him, kissing him fiercely. She paused to breathe and Kaidan slowly removed her shirt, exposing her bare skin. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. She had some new scars from her "revival" but it made him love her all the more. He slowly caressed her breasts, making her gasp slightly. She arched her back as he kissed every inch of her body, causing her to moan lightly.

She called his name repeatedly, taking in his every touch as his fingers grazed her body. He ached for her body against his, but kept his grasp on sanity. "I want this to last Shepard." He said, his voice deepening as she grasped him tightly. She smiled at him with her captivating eyes as she began fiddling with the buckle on his pants. She felt a pain through her as she remembered the last time they were together this way, and for a brief second it showed. Kaidan smiled at her knowingly and kissed her tenderly. Within a matter of minutes the kisses deepened and a mismatched mile of clothes lay forgotten as the two intertwined their bodies, loving one another as only they could.

Shepard rolled off of him breathing heavily. She looked up at him, blushing as she did so. "Kaidan, are we moving too fast?" She asked, positioning her head on his toned chest, still looking upward at him. "I think that only time will fix what was broken, but I am willing to try if you are." He said, running his strong fingers through her silken hair. She sighed, as she felt her eyes become heavy. Sleep crept upon her, soon overpowering her conscious. She fell asleep peacefully, held by the one man who could make everything feel alright again, even if it wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaidan opened his eyes, careful not to wake the sleeping redhead next to him. He was worried about what the future might hold. He could slip out of here right now, and never see her again. Maybe then he could spare them both the heartbreak of destruction and death. He knew that rebuilding their trust would take precious time and work; Work that should be used trying to fight the Reapers. He sighed, knowing that he could never abandon her again. Reapers or no Reapers, this had to be done. His mind drifted to a conversation years ago "Battlefield flirting is one thing, but there are regulations against fraternization…" He had told her as he stood in her office on the old Normandy. This time there were no regulations as she was no longer Alliance, just a Spectre. But was he ready to go public with their love this time?

"You alright?" Dawn asked, pulling him from his thoughts. "You look bothered by something Kaidan." She said, concern becoming apparent in her face. As she placed her small hand gently on his, he smiled. "I'm fine, just thinking about different things. And hey, Joker didn't need you on the bridge this time." He joked, remembering how their last time ended. Shepard giggled, remembering the same night. "No, but I'm sure he does now." She said with a smirk. She sighed, her face becoming serious, "People are going to talk, Kaidan. Are you ready to answer them, or are we to keep this between the two of us?" She asked him as she dressed in a black N7 dress shirt and slacks. She was no longer Alliance, no longer Cerberus, but dammit she still was Commander Shepard of the Normandy and she would dress as such.

Kaidan looked to her, smiling at her ruefully. "We will see when the time comes Shepard. Professionalism still has to be apparent, no matter what we choose." He said seriously, as he began to re-dress himself. "Commander Alenko, I took the liberty of informing the crew that you would be needing a new uniform as well." EDI said from her projection in Shepard's room. "They will be found next to Commander Shepard's."

"Thank you EDI, please inform Yeoman Chambers I will need to address the crew on Commander Alenko's permanent place on the Normandy. Also, please foreward the request to Councilor Anderson." Shepard said, smiling as she handed Kaidan his own uniform which mirrored hers. "Ready to face the crew?" She asked, laughing uncomfortably.

"So you're permanent, I take it." Garrus asked him, no look of amusement to be had on his scarred face. "Remember what I said Alenko." He said, continuing to his post within the main battery.

"Attention crew of the Normandy, this is Commander Shepard. I am here to tell you that I am fine after my illness yesterday. Alliance Staff Commander Alenko has been assigned by Councilor Anderson as a permanent member of our crew. He is our new XO, and I expect you will treat him with the same respect you treat each other. This being said, there are to be a few new changes around here, everyone is to be wearing their new black and red N7 uniforms. We will no longer dress as members of Cerberus, as we are now their enemy. Though we receive full support and financial backing from the Council and the Alliance, we are not with them either. We stand alone here." Dawn stopped, letting the information sink in to each of her crew. "I will not hold anyone responsible should they choose to leave now." She said over the com link. "I will take resignations up until the end of the day. Thank you all for your loyalty and support. Shepard out." She said confidently, turning back to see Joker standing in front of her. "What? Just like that we have to trust the guy who stabbed us in the back?" He said, inches from her face. She smiled, Joker was the only person willing to stand up to her, to tell her she was wrong. "Joker, I am not saying you have to trust him, but yes, we will be working together so I suggest you play nicely." She looking to Kaidan and began again, "Both of you." She looked around, "Aye, Aye ma'am" They both said wearily. She surveyed each individual crew member on the CIC deck, each one now wore the Normandy uniform, and smiled proudly.

"Ma'am, if I may?" Kelly asked her hopefully. "Of course Kelly, your opinion holds a great deal of weight." She smiled to the girl and invited her to continue. "We are all proud to serve you ma'am, and no one on this ship is resigning. We worked for you all along, not Cerberus, Commander. Although, if I might be so bold ma'am. You and Commander Alenko are not hiding your attraction to one another very well." She said sheepishly. "Carry on, Chambers." Shepard said, blushing once more.

"As we are currently docked, I need to see every member of this ship on the CIC." She said over the com channel. Before she let go of the button, her entire CIC room began to fill with her crew, not one wore a black and white uniform any longer. She smiled proudly as she eyed her crew, even Jack chose to don the uniform, with her own modifications, of course. "I will not lie to you all." She began as the last of her crew appeared on the CIC. "Many of you may die, many of your families may die, but I promise you this. I promise to do my damndest to see you all home! The Reapers think they know how to destroy us. The think they will win. But no one has ever been as strong as we are now. We are backed by every race in the galaxy. Everyone is counting on us to win." She said, seeing the faces of each and every crew member, embedding them into her mind. "I have lost some good friends, but I have gained many more. I'm sure the rest of you can say the same. It is up to us to make sure they have not died in vain. We will never be closer to anyone as we are to one another." She smiled, walking into the crowd that was her crew. "Now, you all are dismissed for three days of R&R here on Illium. Please remember you are a symbol of the Normandy as you go have your fun. If anyone does not have questions-" She looked to see Donnelly raise a hand. "Yes Donnelly?" She hoped his question would make sense to her, as their previous conversations were filled with tech talk she barely grasped.

"Commander." He began in his accent, "Is it true that you and Commander Alenko are together again?" He asked her. Shepard was shocked, news traveled fast on her ship. She cleared her throat, wondering what to say as the expectant looks of her crew bore into her. "Donnelly," She began as a voice interrupted her. "Donnelly, not that it is exactly your business, but as there are no protocols against it, I have no problem with the admission that Commander Shepard and I are once again, and this time permanently, seeing each other." Kaidan said in a matter of fact tone, smiling to Shepard. Dawn gripped the railing and smiled as the cheers of her crew filled the air. "Hey Commander does this mean you are going to actually eat again?" Gabby said to her as she saluted her commanding officer. Dawn Shepard straightned and made her way back in front of her crew of misfits. "You are the brightest group of misfits I have had the privilege of commanding. However, now that you've all had your gossip for the year, go have some fun. Crew Dismissed!" She said, watching her crew jump toward the airlock.

"I cannot believe you said that, Kaidan. I thought you wanted to keep it under the table." She said as she fumbled with paperwork. Now that she directly reported to no one, she kept the logs for a source of information. She hoped that her crew would come back a little less stressed and a little more determined. That, and after nearly getting blown up, they deserved a little time to themselves. "Shepard, er, Dawn, look at me." He said, placing a firm hand on her cheek. "I love you, and this time I don't care who knows it. I know you don't lie to your crew, and I can see every single one of the genuinely care for you. Plus, do you really think they wouldn't have noticed that I will keep coming out of your cabin?" He smirked as he walked off. "I'm off to check the systems on the ship. After that we should go get a drink." He said as he winked at her and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn awoke with a start. An inexplicable amount of pain filled her left arm. She looked to the source to see Kaidan's firm grip on her. She winced as she moved slightly. Looking over she saw him, doubled over heaving, sweat pouring from his face as he gripped his head. "Kaidan?" She whispered as she dimmed the light across the room. Kaidan screamed in pain as she tried to move him slightly. She knew his migraines were bad, but she had never witnessed one. She quickly released his grip from her and made her way to the other side of her bed. Ignoring the pain in her own arm, she helped him up. "We need to get you to the medical bay." She said. He could only grunt in response as she helped him up, his eyes watering from the pain he was in.

The elevator seemed to take forever as she looked at Kaidan's strained face, her own arm searing with a hot pain. She noticed the marks on her wrist began to bruise and shrugged it off. Whatever pain she felt were nothing compared to his. As they reached the CIC, the elevator opened and Garrus stood near its entrance, looking shocked. "Don't just stand there. Help me!" She said through gritted teeth as Garrus lifted Kaidan's other arm over his shoulders and helped drag him into the med bay. "Doctor." Shepard said, looking to a bleary-eyed Chakwas, "Extreme migraine. He woke up throwing up and screaming in pain. Can you please give him something to dull it or at least knock him out until it's over?" Shepard said, her voice strained. Her face paled as she leaned onto the bed they placed Kaidan on.

After administering some pain relief to him, Chakwas turned to Shepard. "Commander, you don't look so good. Can I also take a look at you as well?" She asked, concerned for her commanding officer. "My wrist. The pain is getting unbearable." Dawn said extending her left arm to the kind faced doctor. "Commander, I believe Commander Alenko broke your wrist." She said, her voice becoming low.

"HE DID WHAT!" Garrus demanded, reaching for his gun. "I TOLD THAT BASTARD IF HE HURT YOU-" Garrus stopped as he noticed Shepard was pointing a gun at him. "Garrus he was in extreme pain and wasn't thinking. Much like I am right now. Put it away. Now!" She demanded as Chakwas set her wrist in place, causing her to yelp in pain. "I hope you know what you're doing, Shepard." Garrus grumbled as he started toward the door. "I will always protect you, my friend." He said as he walked out with a sigh.

"Commander I suggest you both take a while to recover and relax. I have set your wrist and I will cast it after some medi-gel, but it will take a bit to heal." Chakwas said to her in a motherly tone. "I will try to find something to alleviate Commander Alenko's headaches, but it is merely a side effect of him being an L2." She said, shaking her head. Shepard nodded, still feeling queasy from the pain as she walked toward the door. "When he wakes up, tell him to come to bed, please." Shepard said wearily. She was tired, both emotionally and physically. She took one final look backwards at Chakwas before walking out the door. Pain be damned, she was still worried.

"Commander, are you alright?" Yeoman Kelly Chambers asked, genuine concern in her voice. Damn her. Did the girl ever sleep? Shepard smiled, "I am fine Kelly. Just a few scrapes. It comes with the territory of being me." She smirked, her eyes betraying her false bravado. "How are you holding up, Chambers. You've been through one hell of an ordeal." She asked her Yeoman, trying to change the subject. "I am slowly coping and getting back to my old, perky self, Commander." She said, thanking Shepard with a smile. Shepard nodded and dismissed her, heading for the elevator that lead to her cabin. She was thoroughly exhausted.

"Shepard?" Dawn stirred as she heard Kaidan's voice near her bed. She turned and sat upright. He looked tired, but still just as handsome as ever standing in the doorway. "How are you feeling?" She asked, placing her injured arm on her pillow so as to elevate it. Kaidan winced as she did so, knowing he was the obvious cause of her pain. "Dawn, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have….I didn't mean-" He stopped as Dawn smiled at him lovingly. "Kaidan you were in more pain than I was. I just needed to alleviate your pain, and didn't even think twice about my own. My wrist will heal." She said, patting his previous spot on her, rather _their_, bed.

As he took a seat, she moved closer to him, kissing his shoulder softly. "We need to find a way to deal with these headaches, Kaidan. I can't let you help in any fight until we do. They're getting worse." She said, matter-of-factly. He shook his head, "Shepard, this is the first headache I've has since I found you. The only reason I had it is because I dreamt of your death again. Garrus forwarded me your official death report. The suit malfunction, your suffocation, the pain, all of it." He said, his voice cracking. Dawn's biotics flared, sparking in the dimly lit room. "Don't be mad at him, he said, noticing her biotic flare. "He did it to prove a point. He wanted to make sure I understood that you never lied about anything on Horizon, that I understood the pain you were in." He said beginning to stroke her hair. He soothed her, offering her a sip of the water he brought up with him. She smiled, and gladly accepted having woken up with cotton mouth.

She slung her legs over and touched the floor with her bare feet, shuddering slightly as she did so. The floor was a bit cold, but her body quickly adjusted. She stood up to check her terminal for any messages concerning a new assignment. Kaidan's breath caught as she did so. She was wearing one of his t-shirts, he smiled inwardly at the loving notion. She had no idea how beautiful she was to him. The dim lighting accentuating her features captivated him. '_Close your mouth, Alenko.'_, his brain shouted to him. He watched her walk, sashaying her hips. She was much thinner than he would have liked to admit, the obvious strain of recent events had taken its toll on her health. He knew in time he would help to fix that, so he worried little. She smiled at him from her terminal. Dawn sighed at the sight of no new messages. The crew would be back in tomorrow, and they would be reporting back to the Citadel, at the mercy of the Alliance and Council. She hoped to be reinstated, but feared for what it might do to her relationship with Kiadan. She decided now would be an appropriate time to discuss it.

"Kaidan, I'd like to be reinstated." She blurted out. He was completely taken aback. "I want to be an Alliance soldier again. I have to. It's who I am." She said sadly as she walked to him. "I know, Shepard. I want you to be happy." He sighed. "I'd rather have you than my commission though. I just don't know how to do this. I'm thinking of taking a demotion and letting you command the Normandy." She said quickly, hoping he wouldn't cause too much of a fuss. She was very, very wrong. His biotics sparked slightly, "Dawn Marie!" He exclaimed. "You will do no such thing! This is your ship, your people. Do you honestly think any of them would even think about obeying my orders!" He yelled, a bit louder than necessary. She knew that he was right, but she couldn't bear another separation. "We will talk about it when we speak to Anderson. Okay?" Kaidan said firmly, a distant smile on his face. She could only nod. "What will we do on our last day of shore leave?" She asked him, her icy blue doe eyes burning into his every being. Kaidan could barely keep sanity when she looked at him like that. "I can think of a few things to occupy the day." He said suggestively into her ear causing her biotics to spark. She smirked as she moved over to the bed, lying down invitingly. They would not be leaving the cabin today at all.

Dawn smiled as she awoke to Kaidan kissing her check softly. "Good morning, beautiful." He said sweetly into her ear. She turned over to kiss him lightly on the lips. She groaned, remembering the crew would be back any moment. "We should." He kissed her once more. "Get going." She said kissing him back. "Crew. Remember?" She said in between kissed. He sighed, knowing she was right. They both dressed quickly and walked to the elevator. Dawn looked to see a grin on his face. She shook her head. Men were amused at the silliest of things.

As the elevator opened, she looked to see her entire crew standing around the elevator, straight faced. She knew something was going on, though she wondered what could have gone wrong. Everyone seemed accounted for. She sighed, she hated bad news. Unbeknownst to her, Kaidan looked at Joker and winked. Kaidan turned to Dawn and sighed, blushing as he did so. "Are you okay?" She asked him quizzically. He nodded to her as her crew, Joker included took a step closer to her. '_What is he doing out of the pilot seat. He never leaves it.' _She thought to herself. She looked back to Kaidan. "Dawn Marie Shepard," He paused, kneeling to the ground. Shepard's eyes became moist, and her pulse quickened. This was the very last thing she expected from him. "Will you marry me?" He asked, opening up a box holding a simple diamond ring. She began to cry. Kaidan wondered for a brief moment if he had done this wrong as she had yet to answer him. She looked around at her crew. All their eyes upon her expectantly. Moments passed feeling like hours to Kaidan. He began sweating a bit.

"Yes!" She nodded and kissed him deeply as cheers erupted throughout the CIC. "About damn time!" Joker yelled through the cheers, only to receive a half-hearted glare from Shepard. She was happy, even if only for a moment, everything was going right. She knew it couldn't last, but she had a few moments of happiness. They embraced each other for a few minutes before Dawn broke their closeness. "Jeff Moreau, you are officially dead. I can't believe you kept this from your commanding officer and friend!" She yelled in mock anger. "Hey, it's only fair!" He retorted, limping back to the pilot's chair. "To the Citadel right ma'am?" He asked her, bringing her thoughts back to earth.

She nodded solemnly. "Yes, I suppose so." She said as the crowd dispersed, making their way to their respected stations. "How are we going to sneak this by Anderson and the Alliance?" She asked him, worry creeping into her face as she walked to her galaxy map, running her hand over the cool metal bars as she did so. Kaidan looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Easy." He said, claping his hands together. "Either they accept it, or I join you as a civilian." He said in a tone stating she was not allowed to argue. She bit her lip. She didn't want him to resign, but if one of them took a demotion, it was imminent.

"We're two minutes out Commander Shepard." She heard Joker's voice over the com. Time to face the music whether she liked it or not. As they docked she tried to compose herself, her newfound ring on her finger. "Garrus, please accompany me and Alenko." She asked, taking a deep breath as they entered the airlock, the turian dutifully following on her heels. She quicken the pace to Councilor Anderson's office, not pausing to be invited in.

Shepard walked up to Anderson with a sharp salute, Alenko mimicking her. "At ease, Shepard, Alenko." Anderson said sharply. "I understand you'd like to be reinstated Shepard." Anderson said as more of a statement than a question. She nodded. "Well, I will see to it we are able to do so. It will take some time to process your orders. Commander Alenko, you will be asked to return to your ship." He said, looking to him, nodding. "Actually, with all due respect, Councilor." Shepard smirked at his response, remembering something Ashley Williams had said two years before. _'Why is it when someone said 'With all due respect' what they really mean is kiss my ass' _she had said to Udina. She looked to Kiadan, shaking her head lightly. He ignored her pleas and looked back to Anderson. "I will have to decline. I would like to remain on the Normandy as a Commander." Kaidan said, his eyes growing stern. "If you deny this request I will have no choice but to resign my commission." He said with a sad sigh.

After a long, uncomfortable silence Anderson spoke once more. "You are both good leaders, Alenko. You wouldn't leave the Alliance for anything." He said, eyeing him suspiciously. "There is more to this. Off the record, I'd like to know whats up, son." He said in a fatherly tone. "We have been through a lot together, I am asking more as a friend." He said, breaking his stone-like stance. Kaidan too broke his stance and relzed. "Off the record, sir, I am going to marry Shepard. I know that we can function professionally together and she would just as soon risk my life as any other member of her squad, sir." He stopped, searching Anderson's face. Seeing no change in demeanor, he continued. "Sir, as this is off the record, I must admit that I tracked down Commander Shepard, and when I requested my transfer to her, we were already romantically involved-ish. In fact, we have had a personal relationship since before we defeated Saren." Kaidan flinched as Anderson opened his mouth to speak. He was afraid of the consequences he had just brought down upon them.


End file.
